


Viele Köche verderben den Brei

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Deutsch | German, Food, Gen, Holidays, Team
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Sams Küche geht es kurz vor Weihnachten hoch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viele Köche verderben den Brei

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an Athor fürs Beta!

Die Vierer-Bande, wie sie ein besonders cleverer Historiker, der jetzt kurz davor stand, in die Antarktis geschickt zu werden, neulich genannt hatte, hatte die Kuchentheke in der Kantine geplündert und saß jetzt diskutierend an ihrem Lieblingstisch. 

„Aber, Sam, mach dir doch unseretwegen keine Umstände“, versuchte Daniel seine Kollegin zu überzeugen, bei ihrem diesjährigen Weihnachtsessen, mit dem Sam an der Reihe war, nicht zu kochen. 

Colonel O’Neill, der ihr gegenübersaß, unterstütze den Archäologen darin: „Wirklich nicht, Carter, eine nette Pizza tut es doch auch. Oder wenn Ihnen das für Weihnachten zu popelig ist, können wir doch auch was von Ernesto, dem neuen Schickimicki-Fritzen neben der Greyhound-Station kommen lassen. Ihr wisst schon, der mit: Essen so frisch, dass es direkt auf Ihren Teller schwimmt.“ 

„Das stelle ich mir ziemlich unangenehm vor, selbst wenn man für Sushi schwärmt“, grinste Carter. 

„Na ja, ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass es unbedingt Ernesto sein muss“, räumte O’Neill ein. „Aber lassen wir halt irgendetwas kommen, was Ihnen keine Arbeit macht.“

„Ich stimme O’Neill zu“, ließ sich der Jaffa vernehmen, der noch heute den Geschmack von Major Carters letztem Ausflug in hausfrauliche Gefilde, Thanksgiving 1999, auf der Zunge hatte. Treffenderweise hatte O’Neill den zähen Vogel „Truthahn Carbonara“ betitelt, aber erst, da ihm sein Leben lieb war, als Major Carter in der Küche verschwunden war, um den Salzstreuer zu holen. 

Sam war hartnäckig - oder voll im Weihnachtsfieber -, jedenfalls meinte sie: „Wir essen das ganz Jahr über diesen Kantinenfraß. Wenigstens an Weihnachten sollte man doch einmal selber kochen.“ Herausfordernd schaute sie ihre drei Kollegen an. 

Teal’c und O’Neill forderten Daniel mit Blicken dazu auf, zu dieser Aussage Stellung zu beziehen. „Eh… nun, Sam, das mag ja richtig sein. Aber wir wollen doch nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit in der Küche stehst. Wie wäre es mit … mit … Spaghetti und Jack bringt die Tomatensauce vom Italiener mit?“ 

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Lasst euch einfach überraschen!“ Sam war härter zu knacken als jede Naquadah-Legierung. „Ich habe ein bisschen im Netz gesurft und einige nette Rezepte entdeckt. Die werde ich zum Weihnachtsessen ausprobieren.“ 

„Dann lass uns wenigstens helfen, Sam“, schlug Daniel vor, wenngleich er nicht wusste, wer von ihnen mit Bocuse in Wettstreit treten sollte. Ihrer aller Hoffnung ruhte auf Janet.

Jack schaute ihn erstaunt an, aber Teal’c hatte wohl gesehen, dass hier Schadensbegrenzung angesagt war und stimmte deshalb sofort zu. „Es wird uns ein Vergnügen sein, dir bei der Zubereitung des Essens zur Hand zu gehen, MajorCarter“, verkündete er. 

„Na, schön. Abgemacht. Samstagnachmittag um vier Uhr bei mir, einverstanden? Ich gebe Janet Bescheid.“ 

„Das kann ja was werden“, maulte Jack nur für Daniel hörbar. „Alles wegen des blöden Weihnachtens. Sollte man einfach abschaffen.“

„Wir freuen uns schon“, nickte Teal’c. Und nach einem kleinen Tritt gegen das Schienbein schob Jack noch schnell ein „Ja, ganz meine Meinung“, hinterher.

\------------------------------------------

Der erste Rückschlag am Samstag ereilte sie, als sie erfuhren, dass Dr. Janet Fraiser wegen eines dringenden Notfalls noch mindestens drei Stunden im Mountain festsitzen würde. Sie würde wohl erst so gegen sieben wegkommen, passend, um sich dann an ihren kulinarischen Verbrechen zu „erfreuen“. 

In sehr gedämpfter Stimmung kamen die drei Männer bei Sam an. Als sie dann Sams Rezeptsammlung sahen, wurde es ihnen noch mulmiger zu Mute. Offensichtlich war Carter über eine Seite, die Schlemmen zu Weihnachten in Europa hieß, gestolpert. Das klang recht schwer verdaulich. 

Niemand war daher abgeneigt, als Jack vorschlug, erst einmal eine Runde des italienischen Weins, der für einige Gerichte nötig war, Probe zu trinken, ehe man sich an das Schnipseln, Schälen, und Schneiden machte. Nachdem sie zum Vergleich auch noch den Spanier aufgemacht hatten, waren sie für alles gerüstet. 

Sam übernahm zwar offiziell die Oberaufsicht, sagte, was, wer, wo machen sollte und suchte die ganzen Zutaten aus, aber dann entwickelte sich rasch die gewohnte, perfekte Teamarbeit.   
Sam zerlegte Paprika und Zucchini in Stücke, Daniel schichtete sie auf ein Backblech und schob sie unter den Grill. Sie gossen reichlich Olivenöl drüber, schmeckten es mit Salz und Pfeffer ab und beschlossen, das fetttriefende Gemüse Antipasti zu nennen. 

Jack schnitt derweil Kalbsfleisch in lange Streifen, Teal’c goss reichlich Fett in die größte Pfanne, die Major Carter ihr Eigen nannte. Er rührte gewissenhaft alle Fleischstreifen um, die Jack ihm in das Fett gab, eifrig darauf bedacht, dass nichts anbrannte.

Daniel schnitt die Zwiebeln, Sam waren sie zu groß und sie schnitt sie noch einmal nach und machte akkurate, kleine Würfelchen daraus. Sam würzte das „Züricher Geschnetzelte“ und Teal’c ging nach einem Probelöffel erst einmal an das Gewürzbord, öffnete Döschen und Fläschchen, die noch original verpackt waren und würzte das Gericht kräftig nach. Jack probierte es anschließend, bekam fast einen Hustenanfall und goss einen halben Liter Sahne hinterher, um es auch für den nordamerikanischen Gaumen genießbar zu machen. Daniel, der dann auch noch einen Löffel rein steckte, fand es jetzt zu fad und goss einen kräftigen Schluck des italienischen Rotweins und des Cognacs, den er in einem der Schubfächer gefunden hatte, hinterher. 

Mit den Nudeln war es nicht anders. Carter holte einen riesigen Topf, den sie mit Wasser füllte und schüttete die Nudeln hinein. O’Neill fischte die Nudeln wieder heraus, lagerte sie auf den Küchentisch zwischen und gab sie erst wieder zu, als das Salzwasser kochte. Teal’c war dann derjenige, der auf die Uhr schaute und die Nudeln zehn Minuten später vor ihrem Übergang zur Nudelsuppe rettete. 

Daniel wusch den Salat, da er wegen des Dampfes in der Küche zum Kochen aber die Brille abgesetzt hatte, spülte Teal’c die Blätter noch einmal nach, denn Schnecken hatten noch nie zu seinen bevorzugten Leibspeisen gehört. Sam steuerte die Sauce Vinaigrette bei, die sie exakt nach den Vorgaben auf dem Tütchen zubereitet hatte und Jack dekorierte das Ganze mit Tomatenvierteln. 

Als Sam einige Walnüsse knackte und über dem Salat verteilte, meinte Teal’c bemerken zu müssen, dass ihn das Geräusch des Knackens an die Rotrandkäfer erinnern würde, mit denen sie ihre manchmal doch sehr kärglichen Rationen auf dem Schlachtfeld aufgebessert hatten.   
„Teal’c das ist ja … widerlich!“, lachte Sam und nahm eine weitere Walnuss zur Hand. 

Da alles so wunderbar lief, wurden sie langsam mutiger. Sie räumten Sams Kühlschrank mehr oder weniger leer, um immer neue Kreationen auf die kleinen runden Brotscheiben zu legen, die Sam anschließend im Ofen überbacken wollte. Daniel belegte Hähnchenbrust mit Apfelscheiben und weil dann noch was von dem Apfel übrig war, Apfelscheiben mit Wildschweinpastete. Jack bestrich die kleinen Kanapees mit Peanutbutter, die er nach kurzem Zögern mit Gewürzgurken belegte. Als er seine letzte Brotscheibe bestreichen wollte, fiel sie ihm herunter. Er hob sie wieder auf und stand einen Moment ratlos mit dem Brot in der Hand da. Daniel nahm es ihm ab, bevor er es wegwerfen konnte. 

„Das Brot hat auf dem Fußboden gelegen!“, meinte Jack leicht zweifelnd und warf einen Blick auf Carter, mit dem er sie um einen Entscheidung in dieser Angelegenheit bat.   
Doch bevor Sam etwas sagen konnte, pustete Daniel einmal auf die Brotscheibe, wischte mit dem Finger drüber und erklärte nur: „Auf Abydos wurden oft Dungfladen zum Kochen benutzt. Selbst wenn dort mal was drauf fiel, konnten wir es uns nicht leisten, es wegzuwerfen. Und Sams Küche ist bestimmt keimfreier als jeder Dungfladen.“ 

Sam stupste ihn in die Seite: „Hey, das will ich wohl meinen! Ich habe extra geputzt, bevor ihr gekommen seid!“  
„Mir soll es egal sein“, warf Jack achselzuckend ein. „Und falls ihr das alles nur erzählt, weil ihr glaubt, dass mir dann der Appetit vergeht – keine Chance!“ Er grinste breit in die Runde: „Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich nicht auch solche Schauergeschichten von verdeckten Missionen erzählen kann!“ 

Teal’c ließ sich in seiner Kreativität von diesem Geplänkel nicht behindern, belud in der Zwischenzeit sein Brot mit mehren Scheiben Truthahnschinken und fand dann, dass die Preiselbeermarmelade einen schönen Kontrast abgeben würde. Sam hatte noch eine Scheibe Lachs vom Vortag übrig und dekorierte sie üppig mit Crème fraîche, Schnittlauch und einem Hauch Orangengelee. Auf allem verteilte sie dann großzügig Käse und schob es schon mal in Backofen. 

Während Teal’c den Tisch deckte und Jack und Daniel in Hochstimmung das Käsebrett mit immer gewagteren Dekorationen, wie kleinen Nikoläusen aus Tomaten und Majonaise, verunstalteten, machte sich Sam an die Nachspeise. 

Sie hatte die Crème brûlée schon am Vorabend vorbereitet und über Nacht kalt gestellt. Jetzt rollte sie eine schwer entflammbare Decke auf der Anrichte aus, holte die kleinen Förmchen aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte sie auf der Anrichte in einer Reihe ab. Als sie als Nächstes einen Bunsenbrenner, der ohne Zweifel in ihr Labor gehörte, aus einer Plastiktüte hervorholte, wurde Jack doch stutzig. 

„Carter, was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?“   
„Crème brûlée, Sir.“   
„Äh, meinst du nicht, dass du das jetzt gerade etwas sehr wörtlich nimmst?“, mischte sich Daniel ein.   
„Man kann es natürlich auch unter den Grill stellen. Aber wenn ich es schon mal mache, dann will ich es auch richtig machen. Ich habe nämlich gelesen, dass die Karamellkruste das Wichtigste an diesem Dessert ist.“

„Na, ich weiß jedenfalls, warum dir das Dessert sofort gefallen hat“, grinste Daniel, als er sie mit ihrem Bunsenbrenner herumhantieren sah. „Aber, Sam, warte mal eben“, hielt Daniel sie drängend zurück, als sie den Brenner jetzt anzünden wollte. „Karamell hat was mit Zucker zu tun, richtig? Hat mir Sha’re jedenfalls erzählt. Eine der wenigen Süßigkeiten, die sie auf Abydos hergestellt haben. Wo ist der Zucker?“   
„Zucker! Richtig!“ Sam drückte Jack den Bunsenbrenner in die Hand, holte ihren Zuckerstreuer hervor und streute großzügig Zucker über die kleinen Töpfchen. 

Es klingelte an der Haustür und Jack gab den Bunsenbrenner an Teal’c weiter. Er ließ Janet zur Tür herein, so dass sie gerade noch rechtzeitig kam, um Sams feuerspeienden Einsatz in der Küche mitzubekommen. Und sie machte das perfekt. Ihre langjährige Erfahrung mit Bunsenbrennern, ließ sie wie einen Profi aussehen und sie zauberte in wenigen Minuten eine wunderschöne, goldbraune Karamellkruste auf die Creme. Stolz begutachtete sie ihr Werk und die anderen konnten nicht umhin ihr höchstes Lob auszusprechen. 

Als Dr. Fraiser sah, was ihre Freunde alles in den vergangenen Stunden vorbereitete hatten, erwähnte sie mit keinem Wort, dass sie in zwei Kühltaschen in ihrem Auto noch ein kaltes Buffet mitgebracht hatte. Es bestand kein Anlass, ihnen auf die Nase zu binden, wie misstrauisch sie gewesen war. 

Das Weihnachtsessen selber war dann ein voller Erfolg. 

Auch wenn die Antipasti etwas fettig und die Nudeln leider inzwischen schon wieder fast kalt waren. Das Fleisch etwas viel, aber köstliche Sauce hatte. Die Walnüsse auf dem Salat gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber lecker waren und die zähe Haut auf der Crème brûlée deutlich machte, dass sie gerne vor zwei Stunden gegessen worden wäre. 

Aber das störte niemanden, denn sie lobten sich gegenseitig, wie gut sie das gemacht hatten, schilderten Janet ganz genau, wie sie das so gut hinbekommen hatten und aßen viel mehr als sie eigentlich wollten. Es schmeckte besonders köstlich, weil sie es alles selbst zubereitet hatten. Es blieben kaum Reste, am Allerwenigsten von dem Wein. 

Und als Jack dann kaum mehr Papp sagen konnte, musste er Sam dann doch mal ein Lob aussprechen: „Carter, das mit dem selber Kochen war die beste Idee, die Sie seit langem hatten.“   
„Ich habe lange nicht mehr so gut gegessen“, stimmte auch Daniel zu und Janet nickte bestätigend.   
„Ich hatte Hunger wie ein hundeartiges Raubtier“, gestand Teal’c ein, „doch nun bin ich bestens gesättigt.“ 

Und so war es mit diesem Weihnachtsessen, wie es oft war: wenn man es am Wenigsten erwartete, kamen oft die besten Sachen dabei heraus. 

 

\-----------ENDE-----------

 

© Antares, November 2005


End file.
